inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxs Earwax Soup
Plot After Getting A Respee Off Some Old Lady Max Makes A Soup Of his Own With The Respee Charcters Max Ben Rook Paterlerday (Cameo) Sock Vender (Cameo) Jerry (Cameo) Hobble (Cameo) Villians ThunderPig Old Lady Aliens Used By Ben Feedback BullJaws Stinkfly Triva ThunderPig Makes his Ben 10 Moron Debut Transcript (Ben Max And Rook Are Wallking Around Undertown) Max Now After We Make My Earwax Soup U Will Smell My- CRASH Thunderpig I AM THUNDERPIG ITS TIME TO DIE BEN 10 Ben No I Dont Think So Frankenstrike Time (Turns Into Feedback) Feedback Oh Fuck ThunderPig Tennysn I WILL DESTROY YOU Feedback Yeah Blah Blah Blah (Shoots ThunderPig he falls and Crashs Into The Sock Ventta) Wat Was That All About (feedback Turns Back) Ben My Back Itchs (Meanwhile ThunderPig reports his faulie To Someone) ThunderPig Im Sorry Ur highness I have failed U (It Turns Out To Be A Old Lady) Old Lady You fool You Were Suppose To Destroy Ben 10 ThunderPig Il Get him Next Time Old Lady You Better Alien Scum OtherWise You Wiull Pay The Price (Ben Is Wallking Around Undertown) Ben Boo Im Bored ooohh Look A Whoopie Coshen Max Ben Your Being A Baby Ben Yeah Watever (ThunderPig Spys On Ben) (They r Wallking In Undertown) Ben Can We go Back To The Base Now Max No ThunderPig Ha Ben Dint We fry Your Dick Last Time ThunderPig Yes You Fryed it Now Youlle Fix It Ben Yeah Good Luck With That Ripjaws (Turns Into BullJaws) BullJaws OH WAT IS THIS ALIEN Max Nevermind Just get ThunderPig BullJaws (Licks ThunderPig) Oh Yuck Thats Desguasting (Rook Blasts ThunderPig) ThunderPig Piss Off Revonganda (Waks Rook) Max Back Off U Cunt BullJaws Ok Ive had Eongh Of You (BullJaws Bites ThunderPig ThunderPig Retreats) BullJaws Oh Yeah Ben finaly Ya Know Wat That Alien Is Even Awesomer Than Bullfrag Rook And Ripjaws Old Lady Max Tennyson I Am A Old Lady Its Time To Suck My Poo Max Oh No Its You Old Lady Yes My Minun ThunderPig Failed Now Il Destroy You Peace By Peace Max Oh Man Old Lady Prepper To Smell My Poo Ben Yeah Ur Poo In Ur Dreams Its Time For goop (Ben Turns Into Stinkfly) Stinkfly Oh Man Old Lady Thats A Poop Alien Max Now I Want The Earwax Soup Max No Ben get The Old GrandBitch (Stinkfly Sootrs The Old Lady But She Shoots Stinkfly Then Stinkfly Preppers To Cut The Old Lady Apart But She Shoots Stinkfly Into A Undertown Shop) Stinkfly Oh Shit (Stinkfly Turns Back) Ben Oh Man Old Lady Oh Man Im Changing My Mind I Want The Full Power Of That Watch Ben U Crazy Bitch Old Lady Oh No (Grabs The Watch) With It I Shall Become THE POWERFULEST WOMAN ALIVE Rook I Dont Think So (Shoots Old Lady) Old Lady NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- CRASH Max Yes Shes Finaly Gone Ben Well That Was Fun Paterlerday hey guys I got A Boner The End Category:Ben 10 Morons